


Agreeable

by ikkka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: (kind of cuddling), Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Non-Explicit, Nudity, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkka/pseuds/ikkka
Summary: Spock has very nice legs. Kirk will make sure Spock knows so.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	Agreeable

**Author's Note:**

> This was written 100% as both a projection of my want for physical closeness and a testament to how Spock had really really nice legs in TOS lmao. We livin' through Kirk in 2020, boyz. Enjoy!

Kirk's hands were busy exploring every inch of skin on his beloved's thighs, soaking in the light brushing of body hair against his own skin and the feel of the lean muscle underneath his palms. He admired how when he applied pressure, the skin would turn white, and then fade into a faint green instead of the red human skin gave off. Tentative fingertips would trace light, swirly patterns from the dip of his hips to his knees and then back up again. Kirk lapped up every twitch Spock gave, every flutter of those long eyelashes of his, every shortening of breath the light contact elicited from him. His beloved was so handsome, sat upon his own thighs, practically writhing on top of him in his own, Vulcan way.

Kirk's hands eventually rested above his pelvic bone, and he leaned up his neck to plant a soft kiss on Spock's lips. His beloved responded eagerly, tightening his wrapped arms around Kirk's neck. Kirk let the added pressure slide, but he kept the kiss still gentle and slow, pouring the same intensity of love and adoration into every ministration.

When they parted for air, Kirk locked eyes with Spock. His heart skipped one or two beats at the flickering flames, faint but dancing, held behind those glass, melted chocolate eyes of his, half-lidded and wanting. He was sure he himself had that same look, plastered so obviously on his face that his wants and desires could've been written on his forehead and Spock would've read it all the same.

"You have nice legs," Kirk couldn't help but dazzle with a smile, his voice just above a whisper enough for his chest to hum. A hand gave a gentle pat at the side of his beloved's right thigh.

He felt the Vulcan shift slightly on top of him, stirred.

"Yours are aesthetically pleasing as well," He responded. His voice was deep and gravelly, a pleasant kind of scratchy, as if the sensation of everything had traveled to his throat and buried there, guarded for safekeeping. "They are also very comfortable."

Kirk let his thumbs caress the top of Spock's thighs where they rest.

"I’m glad you think so, because I would like to be here for a while, wouldn't you?"

Kirk reached up and kissed Spock again. It was short and sweet, carefully crafted despite its haste. He felt Spock unravel his arms from around his neck and travel his hands down to his chest, fingertips kneading into the familiar muscle, until they fell down to the sides of his abdomen and attached themselves there.

"You in my arms, exploring paths we've walked before, always finding the same enjoyment in taking in all the beauty, no matter how familiar…"

Kirk was rambling, his brain registered, but he found he didn't mind. Illogical, sure, but his hands continued feeling around Spock's legs and he knew that Spock didn't care; that Spock appreciated every action of love Kirk bestowed upon him, no matter how illogical or human.

"How a sunset, despite how perfect and exact its fall always is, still draws out astonishment every time you see it, like it's the first time you've ever seen the sun at all..."

He felt Spock's hands tighten slightly at his sides, grabbing purchase not as an action of need but as action of reaffirmation, though Kirk was sure that there was need highlighted in their as well. He felt the Vulcan inch his body a little closer, shifting again, and he revelled the squeeze those gorgeous thighs of him gave when he resettled and locked them again around his own.

"You're a Vulcan sun, bright and red, burning with purpose and wisdom at every time of the day…" Spock's breathing hitches and Kirk caught it, hoarding it, hitching his own. Spock exhaled, shaky but content, and Kirk exhaled himself, stable and happy.

"...and you're the Terran sun, white and pure, golden rays cast effortlessly no matter where you go…"

Kirk trailed kisses down from Spock's bottom lip to where his collarbone protruded underneath his skin, of which he gently grazed his teeth over, not biting down but not exactly letting go.

"And even when the moon comes out, you still shine. Even when you're hidden from view, I still feel your warmth… Hot summer nights, gentle breeze… They all remind me of you."

It was all very sappy, but it came straight from his love-stricken heart. Kirk pulled his head back and looked up at Spock, and Spock had those beautiful eyes closed, fixed, concentrated. Kirk landed a peck at the corner of Spock's mouth. He couldn't help his chuckle when it twitched upwards, the closest Spock would get to a full, human smile.

"Agreeable?" Kirk asked, and he raised his right hand from Spock's leg to fit snugly around his cheek, as if it had been carved just to hold it. Spock was everything warm and good in his world, and his warmth radiated into his hand, and Kirk found himself wishing he could hold onto it and bring it with him around the galaxy, no matter where he went.

"Yes," Spock breathed. Kirk felt him lean into his touch, his short stubble scratching the surface of his palm.

"Extremely agreeable."


End file.
